Reflecting structures, such as mirrors, are employed for a variety of transmission and receiving functions. To ensure proper functioning, it is important that reflecting structures, such as mirrors, maintain their shape. However, reflecting structures are subjected to a variety of forces that can alter their contour and, thus, prevent them from functioning properly. While terrestrial reflecting structures may be reinforced without regard to weight, size, and other constraints, space-based reflecting structures must be designed in-line with weight and size constraints inherent in launching payloads into space. Many other elements of a spacecraft are competing for the limited mass that any launch vehicle can lift. Space-based reflecting structures also encounter forces that terrestrial structures do not.
Currently, mirrors utilized in space-based applications are passive structures having more or less fixed contours. However, for most space-based applications, reflecting structures are affected by platform vibrations, thermal changes, phasing, aberrations resulting from looking through the atmosphere, and other forces that can alter their structures and affect their functionality. Space-based reflecting structures must also be stowed for launch and then deploy once in space. The deployment must be precise and capable of adjustment in the short and long term.